


I Love You Rarity - Art

by Official Bad Bang Pinch Hitter - age 5 (AdaptationDecay)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: And he doesn't even look like Spike, Bad fanart, But the artist didn't know that, Even though the artist has definitely seen MLP, I don't know what happened to the flowers, It's because he saw Rarity's penis, Pinch-hitter you are fired, Spike's Head Explodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/Official%20Bad%20Bang%20Pinch%20Hitter%20-%20age%205
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's head explodes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Rarity - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You Rarity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211783) by Anonymous. 



[](http://imgur.com/qFN8ZLM)


End file.
